When The Light's Go Out
by AdventureBound
Summary: Short but Sweet story. The Turtles and their girls, have a night in. Based on the old TMNT. AprilLeo, RaphMona, DonIrma, MikeyKala Pairing.


**Hey guys this is my first TMNT fic. For those of you waiting for an update on my story "Hooked on You" I have serious writers block with it, but I'm in the process of putting it back together.**

**Summary: - Funny (well I hope so!) little story, April + Leo, Mickey + Kala, Donnie + Irma, Raph + Mona Lisa are all in April's Apartment watching films and eating pizza. (With scared girls it could get interesting) ;)**

****

****

April O Neil was sat in her bath tub relaxing. In a few hours the guys and girls were coming over and they were going to watch some films and eat popcorn. They hadn't had the chance to have a get together like this for ages. Things had been so hectic with Shredder recently; April found she was almost being paid by the landlord to live there, instead of her paying him!

The bath tub was warm and peaceful, but April needed to get out and get everything ready. She needed to stick the popcorn in the microwave and of course stick a pizza or twenty in the over for Mikey.

* * *

A while later; April was set up and ready for everyone's arrival. Though she was hoping Leo would arrive right on time and the others would follow fashionably late. The bond between her and Leo had grown so strong. He had saved her from death thousands of times, but lately his rescues had been full of more than just a desire to save her life. Like he had had a bond with her; that could not and would not be broken.

Taking a walk to the kitchen April pulled the Pizza's fresh out the oven and stuck in the next batch. "Well if they don't eat them all I'll be eating pizzas till thanksgiving." She laughed to herself. Just as she did she heard the almighty bang of thunder outside of her window.

The sound was followed by a massive crash of lightening, running across to the window she'd thought something had blown up, but on her arrival she pulled open the window and was greeted by rain storm. Shutting the window quickly she leaned back against it. "Great night to watch horror films!" She breathed. Sighing she was just about to move off when there was a tap at the window and the lights flickered.

"ARRRRGH!" April cried out turning around and seeing Leo's trade mark smile on the other side of the glass. "Leo!" She called and quickly opened the window again to let the Turtle in.

Stepping inside with his trench coat sticking to his body, his hat drowned with rain water. He stood tall and smiled "April!" Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Leonardo!" She finally said, "I thought you were a monster!" His smiled turned in to a wink and grin.

"Where are the guys?" She asked peering out the window quite far so she could see down to the ground. "Careful April, you don't want to fall…" He said in his casual voice, taking off his coat and hat and setting them down at the entrance to her apartment.

Coming back in quickly she shut the window and crossed her arms looking at him from across the room with a playful smile on her lips. "If I did I'd have no doubt one of my mean green guys would save me."

He nodded and put his hands on his hips. "The guys are taking the scenic route." He said finally, walking over to the couch and sitting down on it. Walking over she sat her self down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "The scenic route?"

"Well Donatello's going to surprise Irma and the rest are taking the stairs…" He was cut short by a knocking at the door. Standing she walked over to the door and opened it, peering back to Leo she said as she opened the door, "you didn't tell me there was a river in my apartment!" She laughed and opened the door fully to allow a frightened looking Irma and drenched Mikey, Kala, Raph, Donatello and Mona Lisa.

"Hey guys!" She smiled and hugged the guys and girls. "Pizza's are in the oven, popcorn is brewing and the video player is all warmed up!"

"Righteous notion dude-ette!" Mikey commented, following suite as the guys and girls expect Irma, all took off their coats and jackets and made themselves comfortable on the couch and floor.

"Irma you look worried stiff are you okay?" April asked closing the door behind a very worried looking Irma. "Oh I'm fine apart from skipping a heart beat when Donnie knocked on my window!" She said the last part seriously. April laughed along with the others and then walked up beside Irma draping an arm over her shoulder. "Well it couldn't be much worse than turning and seeing Leo peering in through the window." She laughed giving him a wink.

The group laughed. "With a mug like that I'D be scared!" Raph kicked in resting back against the coffee table.

"Have you picked any totally fantastic movies for us to watch April?" Kala changed the subject setting herself down in Mikey' lap on the loveseat.

"Well Donatello helped me to choose the ones he thought you guys would like…" She stopped walking over to the video player and picking up the two boxes. "Muppets Christmas Carol and Inspector Gadget!" She laughed at the shocked faces around the room, especially from Donatello as he hadn't remembered choosing those movies.

"You're kidding!" Irma kicked in running across to April. "I love the Muppets!" Taking the box from her and realizing it didn't say that at all. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" She said stupidly.

Donatello laughed and walked across to Irma and April leaning over Irma's shoulder to look at the video. "And I thought you were being serious April!" Everyone laughed a sigh of Relief.

"Hey girls wanna help me out in the kitchen whilst we leave the boys to set up the video?" April asked and the girls nodded, Kala jumping off of Mikey's lap to join April and the other girls in the kitchen.

Once in there, though the room was an open canvass; the girls huddled around the food and picked at the popcorn chatting. "How have you been Kala?" April asked resting back against the table top next to her.

"Awesome April! Things are looking totally fly in Dimension X!" April popped some more popcorn in the microwave and turned back to her. "Great!" She smiled and then heard a clatter across the room. Their mean green guys were being beaten by the remote for the video player. Leaning on the counter tops the girls watched and giggled at the four Ninja Turtles trying to figure out how to get the video player to play the film.

"Why don't you try pushing the buttons?" Leo exclaimed taking lead of the situation. "I am doing!" Donnie replied pushing every one of the buttons furiously. "Don't tell me it's broken!" Mikey said panic stricken. "I was looking forward to watching the Muppets!"

"There is no Muppets!" Raph kicked in, but before he could continue Mona kicked in, "No just four Ninja Turtles being whipped by a remote control!" The girls all roared in laughter and held their sides.

The four Ninja's all blushed as if they'd been caught in the act of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Not that the girls would notice thanks to their green colour. Taking time to breathe, the girls started bringing the food in and laid it on the coffee table. Irma promptly walking across to Donatello and helping him with the remote so they could all watch their movie.

Raph and Mona curled up together in front of the sofa, Mona was sat between his legs leant back against his chest. Mikey and Kala sat in the loveseat, Mikey with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Donatello and Irma were sat on the couch next to Leo and April. Both Turtles had their arms around their respective partners.

Standing back up April dimmed the light just as the film began. Everyone started tucking in to the pizza and the popcorn amongst other knick knacks like pretzels and crisps, to which the Turtles had been cringing at eating.

"This film is so WEAK!" Raph almost shouted at the TV. "RUN!" Kala shouted and Irma jumped; she was dozing off in the darkness of the room. April couldn't help but laugh and Mikey either. Though she thought he was just excited at the intenseness of the film.

The next scene was dark and quiet; it found a girl cowering in a corner. Then a big bang, but before anything else could happen in the film the light bulbs in Aprils apartment began to explode and shards of broken glass began to fill the room as it got darker and darker. A couple of blasts of the thunder and lightening were eventually the only light they were going to be getting in her room.

Irma screamed and latched on to Donatello's arm as he quickly jumped up and pulled her to the floor with him to escape the shards of flying glass, Mikey and Kala dived behind the loveseat. Raph and Mona ducked under the coffee table and Leo grabbed April's wrist pulling her up with him across the room to a corner where he was sure she wouldn't be hurt. But he never the less stood with his arms either side of her on the wall. His shell should protect them should any glass come their way.

Eventually the bangs from all over the apartment building stopped and the thunder and lightning subsided a little. Although there were no street lights outside her window and the room now was completely black.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently reaching up to touch April's shoulder. "I'm fine…" She trailed placing her hand over where she felt his was on her shoulder. Turning he tried to squint to see anything in the room, but couldn't. "Are you guys okay?" He asked aloud.

"Were okay!" Mikey and Kala replied from behind the loveseat. "We are too!" Donatello and Irma replied. Then came a loud crash followed by a "WHO PUT THAT THING THERE!" By Raph. With a short giggle from Mona. This in turn let Leonardo know everyone was okay.

"I can't see a thing!" Mona tried between fits of giggles at Raph trying to move but he kept on tripping over things. "I just know I have some candles here somewhere…" April spoke out and started to move away from the corner and towards…somewhere.

"Donatello, will the Turtle COMS help?" Leo asked. Donatello reached round and grabbed his Turtle COM. "If I can find which button engages the light switch….There!" He said and the flash of light gave everyone in the room a heads up. But startled April who didn't see Raph lying on the floor in front of her, fell head over heals over his shell.

"Raphael!" April tried to sound angry but couldn't through laughing too much. They all looked so dumb struck.

Leo walked over to her and held out his hand to help her get up. The light began to flicker on Donatello's Turtle COM. "Guys we best hurry up and find those candles before this thing dies like the lights." He said in his most professional voice.

"Shine it on the cupboard in front of me Donnie!" April said walking across to it and kneeling down opening the cupboard and pulling out a bag full of candles just as the light on the Turtle COM died. "Great now who's got a match?" She asked around the black room.

"NOOOOOO!" Came a scream from one side of the room. It was Mikey, Leo pulled his swords from behind him and Raph and Donnie searched the room with their eyes trying to pinpoint Mikey. "Is it Shred-head?" Donnie asked followed by Raph who asked, "Bebop and Rocksteady?"

"Mikey are you okay?" Leo asked seriously. "The oven died and the pizza hadn't finished cooking!" Mikey sobbed again. Leonardo laughed along with the others, putting away his weapons.

"But on the plus side dudes I found some matches!" He finished and shook them so they rattled. April followed the rattle and eventually bumped into Mikey. After lighting the candles and placing them round the room the gang all sat down in their original positions.

"What do you guys think happened?" Mona asked feeling Raph's arms wrapped around her protectively. Leo looked to Donatello who shrugged. April sat in Leo's lap and rested her body against his chest. "I think the thunder and lightening struck the apartment and blew the lights." April kicked in.

Leo smiled at April and wrapped his arms around her waist a little more. Mikey and Kala also curled up on the loveseat. "So what are we gonna do now?" Irma asked sleepily. Donatello smiled and pulled her close.

"I say we play truth or dare you hip cats!" Kala perked up. "What's that?" Raph asked from his position with Mona on the floor. "Well it's where we all take it in turns to ask each other truth or dare and then the person we pick has to choose between them. If they pick dare, they have to do something daring. If they pick truth they get asked a question to which they HAVE to answer truthfully. If they don't then they get put into a dare that the whole group can decide on." Mona finished and everyone remained silent.

"Hey I was student before I was this!" She laughed. Everyone laughed too and settled down to play truth or dare. "Okay Mona how about you go first." April suggested. She smiled and nodded looking around the room for her first victim.

"Donatello!" She said and laughed at his 'oh no' reaction. "Truth or dare?" Mona asked knowingly.

"Err…" He began, "Dare!" He laughed. "Damn!" She replied sitting and thinking silently for a few moments before looking up at him. "I dare you to… Stand on your head and sing Auld Lang's Syne!" she giggled. "Okay!" He said getting up and walking to a free space in the room. Standing on his head he began to sing.

"May old something, something be forgot and never brought to mind….something, something Auld Lang's Syne!" He finished much to the roaring laughter of the group. Sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Irma. He laughed. "Okay Donnie it's your turn." Mona said and sank back into Raph's chest as if to hide from him.

"Hmm okay I chose Mikey! Truth or dare?" Mikey's smile lowered and he gulped. "Err dare dude!" Donatello nodded and then let the clogs in his mind go to work. "Okay Mikey, I dare you to eat this whole pizza and then do a shell spin 10 times!" He laughed knowing full well the effects that it would bring afterwards.

Mikey grinned, "Now that dude is one easy task!" Within a few minuets Mikey was stuffed full of Pizza and walked across the room to start doing shell spins. "Donatello!" Leo said knowing full well what was going to happen. "Okay Mikey you can stop now!" Donnie said after counting just over 10 shell spins. Mikey stopped himself and stood up. "Erugh…" He said and staggered a little. "April where's your toilet?" He asked slowly. "Second door on the left…" She started but before she could finish he'd run down the hall.

"That was cruel, but very funny!" Kala said running off after Mikey. The whole group burst out laughing. Waiting for Mikey to get sorted, the gang talked amongst themselves. April wrapped her self into Leo. His arms gripped firmly round her waist. "I missed you today." He whispered softly. "I missed you too; Burns was on my back to get another story out sharp." Leo shook his head. "You shouldn't let him talk to you like he does."

Looking up to him she sat back a little so she could see his full facial features. Lifting her hand up she rested it on his cheek. "Hey one day I'll have my own news channel station and he won't boss me around any more." She smiled and he replied it warmly pulling her back to him.

Mikey slowly trudged back into the room and collapsed on the love seat with Kala cuddling him and rubbing his shell slowly. "Poor Mikey…" She said slowly and he groaned. "Mikey it's your turn!" Donnie said slowly, receiving a wicked glare from Mikey. One which turned into a smile and Mikey was back to his old self within seconds.

"Okay I choose Leo dude." Leo looked up him; he smiled innocently and replied with truth; to which everyone was surprised. Including April. Mikey sat back and thought for quite sometime. "Okay dude here is your truth question!" He started, everyone looking from Mikey to Leo; who actually was starting to look worried. He hoped Mikey wouldn't mention his crush on April.

"Did you fancy Lotus Blossom!" '_Nope he didn't mention my worst feared question; he mentioned my NIGHTMARE QUESTION'_. Leo echoed in his mind. April fidgeted a little in his grasp; he could tell this was going to be an awkward question. He only thanked heaven that he was green so the whole room couldn't see him blush.

"Well oh supreme leader of ours?" Raph butted in and Leo coughed a little. "Well she was okay I guess…" He trailed April looking up at him with a shocked look. Donnie knew better though, Leo was lying but only he knew of it. Donnie had been the one helping Leo through his conflicting emotions between his desire to be with April and his teenage puppy love for Lotus Blossom.

Looking at him and then around the room at the waiting eyes, Donatello reached up and patted Leo on the shoulder laughing, "but she kicked your butt good so you soon went off her!" He laughed. The whole room laughed in too at the memory of Leo. April relaxed a bit and rested back down against him.

"Go on then fearless leader it's your turn" Raph again looked up to Leo. "Okay…" He said a little at ease now Donatello had yet again saved him from an embarrassing situation. But before he could choose his victim there was a low tapping sound coming through the room.

"What the heck's that?" Irma asked sitting up straight. The turtles all looked from one to the other. "It sounds like someone's banging something against the wall." Mona chirped in. "Mikey this isn't one of your pranks is it?" Donnie asked and Mikey looked at him shocked a little.

"My tricks are not so bogus dude! This sounds like a Raph trick!" He said pointing to the turtle sat on the floor. April slowly stood up from Leo's lap and hit Raph over the head with a newspaper. "RAPH!" She said between laughs. Raph grabbed the newspaper from her and started whacking her back with it. Laughing she moved back and out of his way.

"It's not me guys!" He replied seriously. The tapping now turning into banging, the sound now coming from April's bedroom. "What the heck is it?" Irma again asked gripping hold of Donatello's arm. "Maybe we should go check it out guys…" Leo suggested standing up and taking his swords out for the second time that evening.

After Donnie got up leaving Irma on the couch, the girls all jumped on to the couch next to her huddled up together. "Go get em' boys! We'll protect the food!" Irma spoke up and buried her head in Aprils shoulder.

April watched Leo and the others forms disappear slowly down the hall towards her bedroom. Then a slow creak of the door opening and silence.

Opening the door slowly, Leo stepped inside and saw the open window banging in the breeze from the rain and wind outside. He walked over to it, Mikey holding a candle up in the room for them all to see. Putting away their weapons, Raph laughed a little and stopped Mikey from walking back out of the room. Slowly closing the door he leaned against it so the girls wouldn't hear. "I say we scare the girls." Raph said with an evil grin across his face. Mikey laughed along with Donnie nodding. Leo on the other hand was giving Raph a stern look. "I don't think that's such a good idea…But it does sound like fun!" Leo finished with a grin. "Here's what we do…" Raph began.

The whole apartment was dead silent. Their wasn't a major battle going on in her bedroom that was a certainty. "Wh…What do you thinks Ha… Happened to them April?" Kala asked gripping hold of Mona, who didn't seem too worried.

"Maybe they're…" Irma started but her mouth was covered by April's hand, "don't say it Irma…" She trailed as the sound of the door creaking again came to life and footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, stopping short of the living area.

"Come on girls!" April said sternly standing up. "If they've hurt the Turtles they have to answer to us!" She said sharply. This got the girls attention. Mona stood up first, followed by Kala, then Irma. Walking slowly forwards toward the darkened hall April stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Kala asked almost bumping into April.

"It's… It's…. OH MY GOD!" April screamed as she saw something running towards her, its face mangled in the dim candle light and three other ugly monsters running behind him towards her. "RUN!" April screamed and turned to run as fast as she could. Irma screamed and followed after April, followed by Mona and Kala.

Finding old Halloween clothes in April's closet the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles dressed up in all different kinds of Halloween monster outfits and ran towards the frightened girls.

Mikey ran towards Kala, who was fleeing towards the kitchen to grab something sharp. Diving on her he wrapped his arms around her waist and dived with her behind the table top. Kala screamed and Mikey covered her mouth with his hand until he could take his mask off. Her face was as angry red as it could get. But he pleaded with her to play along. Finally calming down the three girls had watched what had happened to Kala and were desperately worried for her safety.

"Oh nooooooooooo!" Kala screamed trying her hardest not to laugh as Mikey made it look like he was stabbing her from behind the counter top, Kala squirted tomato sauce for the girls to think it was blood. Kala covered her mouth desperate to not laugh.

The three cowering girls all huddled in a corner still, horrified at Kala's sudden end. Irma couldn't take the pressure she needed to run and get out of there as quick as possible. Making a run for it she headed down the hall and in to the bathroom screaming. Donnie followed her, his cape blowing behind him as he ran. Slamming the door shut behind him when he arrived in the bathroom. Irma screamed loud and fell backwards knocking a glass cup off the top of the sink and it smashing to the hard floor in the bathroom.

"Irma!" Donnie started, taking off his mask and quickly covering her mouth so she couldn't yell at him. "Please just play along!" He laughed. Calming down and listening to Donatello she knew she was being cruel to April and Mona, but she couldn't resist. "NOOOOOO OH MY GOD NOOOOO!" Irma screamed loud enough for the whole of the apartment to hear. Donnie fell back against the door laughing hard.

April gripped hold of Mona's wrist "We need to make a run for it NOW!" She said but Mona ran in the opposite direction. "MONA WAIT!" April cried and fell back into the corner as she watched Mona run towards the loveseat. Raph got in position; everything was going according to planned. Following her he dived full force on to her back and the love seat toppled over on to its back hiding the pair on the floor behind it.

Covering her mouth as the others had. He pleaded with her not to say anything. She felt like she wanted to swat him over the head with something breakable. But instead she decided that April should have to go through the same torture as the others had. Raph gripped her throat gently, lifting her up far enough for April to see. To April it looked as if he were strangling her. But he was doing nothing of the sort.

As she fell back down to the floor she wrapped her arms around Raph's neck and pulled him down so they could kiss. It was the only way she could stop herself from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

April was the last one left. This big monster was stood growling at her. Her friends were dead; she needed to make it out alive to inform the police. She wondered what fate had become of Leo, if it was the same as her friends she pleaded with her mind he had been in no pain. Taking a deep breath she noted she had only one option, the door was locked, she needed to get out the window.

Taking a deep breath she ran for it like there was no tomorrow. Well there wouldn't be if she didn't get out alive. The form followed her quickly, opening the window in the nick of time, April began to climb out, Leo was supposed to get to her before she actually got out. The thunder and lightening crashed and banged all around her, the rain beat down so heavy she thought it would knock her over. As she climbed out of her window, she stood on the fire escape and noticed her capture was approaching. She needed to get down.

Trying to push the ladder down, April couldn't manage it, the rain was beating down so hard and her capture was just about at the window. She knew the only way now was to go up. Running she stopped at her window and pushed the ugly beast when he neared the window. His form fell backwards, startled a little. April grabbed hold of the ladder above her and began to climb. Leo quickly took off his mask, the guys around him now in hysterics. Leo knew April wasn't laughing though, standing up he pulled off his fake costume and ran towards the window.

April climbed furiously lifting her foot to climb the last step she slipped and her hands failed to grip the ladder through the rain. Falling backwards, she felt like her doom was upon her. Leo stumbled out of the window and watched April loose her grip and begin to fall running to the edge he got out his grappling hook and swung it toward the next building. He didn't wait to see it hook on, he just hoped but just as he jumped out and grabbed Aprils form in his arm he felt it latch tight and they swung around the edge of the building and up into the air where Leo flipped upwards and the pair flew up on to the roof.

As they came down to the roof Leo let go of the rope on the grappling hook wrapping his arms around April and landing on the roof spinning on his shell. Finally when they came to a stop, April lifted her head, the rain beating down on the pair now atop the building. Looking at him she felt as if she could cry.

"Leo…" She said softly and her hand touched his cheek. "Are you okay April?" He asked softly not letting her go. "Yes but Irma, Kala and Mona are…." She paused when a voice behind them startled them both into a standing position. "Getting very wet." Irma finished with a laugh, Kala holding up a ketchup bottle in her hand. "Oh my god…" Turning to Leo she gave him a stern strong look "I swear you're in big trouble for this mister!" She said and then burst out laughing.

"But it can wait till tomorrow." She finished crossing her arms across her chest and stepping towards him. He laughed and looked to the others, Leo's arm wrapping itself protectively around April as they swung back to the fire escape and back inside April's apartment.

Once everyone was back inside the girls instantly ran down the hall and into April's bedroom. Curious the guys slowly walked up to the bedroom door. Just as they did the lights fluttered back to life and the TV started up again. "Surprise!" The girls shouted chasing the four Ninja Turtles with pillows.

"ARGH!" Mikey shouted running, shortly followed by Donnie, Leo and Raph.

And so the four ninja turtles and the four girls laughed long into the night….

**Hope you like guys :) xxx**


End file.
